


Americana

by marginalia



Series: Dom/Oz [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: lotrips100, Drabble, M/M, dom/oz verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-02
Updated: 2003-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

His back and shoulders digging into the shag carpet in the back of the van and the bass player's tongue down his throat, Dom wonders if this is perhaps taking the American experience a step too far.

As Oz stretches for the lube, cool beneath the driver's seat, Dom catches him off balance and presses his advantage. Oz growls _It's about fucking time_ as Dom takes him, tighthotsweet, suckling marks on his absurdly pale skin.

When Dom comes, teeth sharp on Oz's neck to stifle the cry, he can smell last night's club in Oz's hair. _Definitely not a groupie_.


End file.
